Taking My Pain Away
by TornGemini
Summary: Cho left Harry leaving him alone and lost until Ginny rescued him .... very sweet romance songfic.


**_Hey everyone it's the author here, LeeWeasley. Thank you all who have supported my stories and I thank you for taking the time to read and review. It means a lot to me. I hope you guys like this one. I think it's very sweet!! I am a huge Ginny fan now and I just had to use her in a romance story. The singers of the song that I heard were Azn Dreamers but I think the originals were Indecent Obsession. It's called Fixin' A Broken Heart. It's a beautiful song. Anways, enjoy and please review!! I would love to know what you think!!!_**

Harry came home excited to see the love of his life. Cho was the only thing he was looking forward to because he had played such a bad game at quidditch tonight. His team lost by a mere ten points and the game was crucial because it was one of the qualifying rounds for the tournament. He knew that Cho would understand his disappointment but he was still wondering why Cho wasn't at the game. She loved quidditch as much as he did. It didn't matter to him though. Just as long as he gets to see her beautiful smile, any harm that will come to him won't bother him one bit. That's how much he loved Cho.

Feeling heavy but hopeful, he turned his key in the lock and entered.

"Cho, I'm home," Harry called out, "got to tell you about the game. It was just horrible. I want to t--" Harry stopped speaking as he felt a strange but dreadful sensation at the pit of his stomach. It felt as though something was missing. He didn't like what he was feeling at all.

"Cho? You home?" He asked out loud, hoping for a response. He set his keys down on the kitchen counter and headed for the bedroom. There on the dresses (which he noticed was very empty) was a piece of folded paper with "Dear Harry" written on it. He didn't know why he was relunctant to read it but he took it anyway and read its contents.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry that you have to read this in a letter but I can't face you. I wouldn't be able to take the look on your face. It would only make me feel guilty but I can't feel guilty anymore. I have to do this. This is difficult for me to say but …. This is the end for us Harry. I have decided to move on with my life because I feel like this relationship isn't going anywhere. I need something more sturdy and steady in my life right now. I can't tell you where I'm going or where I am at all. I think it's just better this way. I am truly sorry for hurting you like this. As much as I love you … I just couldn't do this anymore._

_I'm sorry,_

_Cho_

Harry didn't know what to think and first stood blankly staring at the words before him. He wasn't sure he understood at all what he just read. He suddenly felt scared and vulnerable. He re-read the letter over and over again and it finally registered to his mind. He didn't want to believe it though. He walked to the closet door and opened the dorr, praying her clothes were still there. Maybe this was a joke. A cruel joke it would be but better a joke than for real nevertheless.

Half the closet was empty, filled with nothing but hangers and empty racks. He viciously shut the door and stared breathing heavily.

Cho actually left him. How could she? He was such in a shock state of mind, he didn't know what to do next. He just walked out of his house and found himself outside. It was fresh air indeed but it didn't do him any good. He felt so lost and empty. Cho was his love, his life, his everything … And she left him. He still had the letter gripped in his hand, crumpled into a very, small, tight ball. His hand was cramping from gripping so tightly but he didn't care.

**[*There was nothing to say the day she left **  
**Just filled a suitcase full of regrets **  
**I hailed a taxi in the rain **  
**Looking for some place to ease the pain*] **

A taxi halted in front of him and without thinking he got in and sat without a work.

"Where to mate?" the driver asked. Harry blinked. He just realized he was in a cab.

"Just drive," Harry said hoarsely. The driver noticed Harry's state and didn't question him. He just nodded and drove.

They drove for about an hour and half until finally Harry asked to get dropped off. It was at an unknown place that he decided to stop his ride but he didn't care where he was. He didn't care about anything at all right at that moment. His mind was blank and visions of useless memories were whizzing by in all corners of his mind. He was walking now, aimlessly, around the city looking like helpless and miserable fool.

**[*Then like an answered prayer  
I turn around  
And found you there*]**

"HARRY!" called a voice. He didn't stop walking. "Harry!" He finally stopped walking and turned around. There, was the beautiful 23 year-old Ginny Weasley running towards him drenched to the bone. Harry looked up to the sky. He didn't know it was raining.

"Harry! We have to get you somewhere warm," Ginny said as she held his arm and gently pulled him into her car. Harry resisted but said nothing. "Harry … please … you'll get sick being out in the cold rain and this is not a safe place to be. I know you feel lost right now but we get you warm," ginny said with the raindrops getting into her eyes. She pulled him again and he let her. He didn't know why he surrendered but something about Ginny was comforting.

**[*You really know where to start**  
**Fixing a broken heart**  
**You really know what to do**  
**Your emotional tools**  
**Can cure any fool whose dreams**  
**Have fallen apart**  
**Fixing a broken heart*]**

Ginny drove him to her house. She thought it would be too painful to bring him back to his own place. She looked at Harry as she pulled up onto her driveway and she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He stared at his shoes the entire ride, his eyes were red and puffy, he is hair was even more tousled and messy and he was also soaked. She got out of the car and opened the door for Harry. He looked at her with his red bloodshot eyes and Ginny tried to give him a small smile.

As they got into the house, Ginny lit up a fire with a wave of her wand and sat Harry down on her sofa. She went to her room and found some shirts and pants that belonged to an ex-boyfriend and also took a rug style blanket.

"You have to get out of those soaking clothes Harry," Ginny said softly, "I don't want you to get sick". She presented him with the clothes and Harry took them. He changed and sat back in the chair quietly staring at the fire. Ginny was on the phone with Ron as he sat back down.

"Harry's at my place Ron," Ginny said quietly on the phone.

"How is he? The bloke must be a total wreck," Ron said. Ginny gave an agreeable sigh.

"He's a wreck for sure. I don't think he even knew where he was when I found him. He was almost in the middle of the bridge in the pouring rain when I found him. He's still in shock I think. He hasn't said one word since we got here. Well I don't expect him to," Ginny replied as she peeked over to look at Harry.

"Good thing you found him Ginny. Thanks a lot for helping him out. I would have him stay here but I think Hermione's pregnancy is just too crazy right now for Harry to handle," Ron said without trying to sound excited, "How did you find out about Cho leaving anyway?"

"Harry and I were suppose to meet up to go to a store to get something for Cho after his quidditch match. The door was open in his flat and when I got inside practically half the place was empty. It was like when … It was like when David left me," Ginny said in a low whisper with a small hint of sadness in her voice. Ron was quiet but eventually spoke.

"At least you both can help each other out on this," Ron said reassuringly, "Take care of him alright? I want to visit I have to take care of Hermione. Besides, I don't think he's too ready to face people after something like this. Thanks again Gin."

She hung up the phone and walked over to Harry. She knelt down beside him and stared at him. 

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked still staring at the fire. Ginny wiped the hair off his face.

"Maybe you didn't do anything wrong. Maybe Cho just had to figure things out for herself," Ginny said quietly. She didn't know if this was the right thing to say but at least he was talking. Harry has never acted like this before. Harry looked at her with those sad eyes that made her want to cry.

"I loved her Ginny …. I loved her," Harry said with a quiver.

"I know Harry," Ginny said stroking his hair now.

"Why did she leave me?" Harry said quietly now. Ginny started to tear.

"I don't know Harry," she said as she wrapped him with a blanket and held him close to her, "I don't know."

**[*Now I don't understand what I'm going through**  
**There must be a plan that led me to you*]**

Two weeks have passed and Harry was still staying at Ginny's house. He wasn't in shock anymore about Cho but it was still difficult for him to talk about her because he did still think about her. He slowly became his normal self again though. Thanks to Ginny. She took full care of him for two weeks. She stood by his side every minute he felt lonely, she slept beside him whenever he couldn't sleep, she cooked for him and she even at times tried to make him laugh by doing weird things to her hair or purposely wear funny clothes. She even tried taking him out a couple of times just so he could get fresh air. He couldn't ask for anyone better to comfort him. She understood what he was going through and it just made him look at her differently. He started to notice how pretty she was and how grown she is now since he had known her in Hogwarts. He was just seeing to her in a whole new light and he was starting to get really confused.

Ginny came out of the kitchen holding two cups of coffee and set one down in front of Harry. She smiled brightly as she sat down cross-legged on her chair in her pajamas. 

"What Harry?" she asked as she noticed Harry staring at her with a strange look on his face. Harry quickly looked at his coffee and blushed.

"Nothing," Harry said with a nervous laugh. Ginny smirked as she drank her coffee.

"Er … Ginny … I was thinking and I think that I'm ready to go back to my place," Harry said awkwardly. Ginny looked a little put out.

"You're ready to go back home huh?" Ginny asked trying not to sound disappointed. In actuality, she didn't want to him to leave. She liked his company. Even though Harry was really down she wasn't lonely anymore and she knew Harry appreciated all the help she gave him and he wasn't feeling lonely too. She was hoping he would happy enough to keep staying but she guessed that sooner or later he would have to go back home. She tried hard not to look sad about his decision. She didn't know why she was so put out by this. Actually she did know, she just didn't want to admit to herself the reason why. Her heart reached out to Harry as a friend who was willing to help out another friend in need. She didn't expect her heart to reach out more than that. She was developing feelings for Harry and under the circumstances, she thought it was wrong to feel that way. Still, the bond that they had while he stayed she didn't want to let it go.

**[*Because the hurt just disappeared**  
**In every moment that you are near**  
**Just like an answered prayer**  
**You make the loneliness easy to bear*]**  
  
"Well … to tell you the truth … I don't really want to live there anymore. It just hurts to live there. I mean … you know why," Harry said not taking his eyes off the cup. Ginny held his hand and looked at him. He looked up and caught her eyes. The pain in his heart seemed to levitate for a moment and it seemed to be disappearing.

"You're going to be fine," she said with a sweet smile. An idea suddenly struck him but he didn't know if Ginny would be up for it. It would be too awkward. It would overwelcome his stay … but he had to try.

"I … um … have this idea. Really small idea. No big deal really," Harry started. Ginny held her breath. She had a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask her and if it was what she was thinking, God knows she would say yes. "Why … don't we .. um … move in together? I mean, be roommates?" He started back at his cup. Ginny smiled so wide her cheeks hurt.

"I would love that," she said.

"I mean if you don't want to that's okay because you're probably already sick of me and --" Harry stopped his train of thought, "Wait. You'd love that?" Ginny nodded and Harry beamed.

Harry finally went back to his flat to get the rest of this things. Memories flooded his mind as he passed photographs of him and Cho. He stared at them and found himself not in pain anymore. He actually smiled. He had learned a lot since Cho left him and this even had only made him stronger. He had other plans in mind. He took all the frames and put them in a small box and taped the box shut. He put it gently in the corner and left it there. He picked up his bags and sighed a sigh of relief and happiness as he stared at his empty flat.

"Goodbye Cho," he said as she closed the door to his past.

**[*You really know where to start**  
**Fixing a broken heart**  
**You really know what to do**  
**Your emotional tools**  
**Can cure any fool whose dreams**  
**Have fallen apart**  
**Fixing a broken heart*]**

He got back to his new home and there was Ginny waiting for him in the living room in front of the fire with a picnic carpet and food.

"Honey .. I'm home?" Harry joked, "What's all this for?" Harry set down the bags he was carrying and walked over to Ginny.

"It's a little celebration," Ginny said with a smile. Harry gave her a confused look. "For us being official roommates." Harry laughed as he sat down next to Ginny. They had their dinner and had a long talk with laughs. They both haven't done anything like this in a very long time.

"Too bad it's raining and it's so cold," Ginny said rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Come here," said Harry. Ginny moved in closer to Harry and he took her and held her, spreading a blanket over the both of them.

"I don't know if I ever told you Ginny," Harry started off in Ginny's ear.

"What?" She asked as she hugged him tighter.

"Thank you," Harry continued, "for everything. I wouldn't have gotten through this without you."

"Harry," Ginny whispered as she turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes, "Anything for you." 

**[*Soon the rain will stop falling baby**  
**And I'll forget the past**  
**Because here we are at last*]**

They couldn't take their eyes off each other. They both knew that their friendship had grown and it's something more that now. The fire behind them grew larger and all they could hear were the pattering of the raindrops on the windows. 

**[*You really know where to start**  
**Fixing a broken heart**  
**You really know what to do**  
**Your emotional tools**  
**Can cure any fool whose dreams**  
**Have fallen apart*]**

Ginny put her hand on his cheek and caressed it. Harry held her hand and leaned in closer. Ginny welcomed his lips as he placed them over hers.

"It's great having a roommate," Harry said quietly with a smile as she brushed his lips against hers. He stroked Ginny's hair and Ginny returned his kiss.

"Let's celebrate some more," Ginny said as Harry laid her down wrapping the blanket tightly over the two of them until day had risen and stopped raining.

**[*Fixing a broken heart …. *]**


End file.
